Love, Cupid
by ivan n'scent
Summary: He used to be the god of love who would shoot arrows to people's hearts. She used to be the girl to whom the god of love had fallen in love. Lelouch wondered if he would be able to recognize her once they meet again. Would she know it was him? What would be the first thing they would do once they saw each other? He could only ask.
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Cupid.**

 _The calm breeze blew her hair away from her face. It was a bright afternoon and the sky was dyed orange and red. The lively greenery surrounded her as she sat on the grasses, listening to the distant twittering of the birds. The sun was slowly vanishing from the horizon now, and yet she was still alone. This place was really beautiful and serene, however it was lonely. Or maybe it was she who was lonely. Had this been a different situation, it was sure fun to eat some meal here with her sisters. However, today was not a normal day. Looking up a little to the horizon, she tried to peer at the sky. The eternal azure sky drenched with the afterglow hid the stars away, she thought, but soon enough they would show. Such scene must come into view in the kingdom of the gods and goddesses, too. But she heard from their kingdom's priest that night had never befallen on Olympus. Were these powerful beings playing tricks on her? Her lips thinned as it bent to a frown; the little voice in her head wondered if the Fates willed her to be taken away by some monster. Why else would she be sent on the summit of a rocky hill in all of a sudden? The oracle of Delphi wouldn't play jokes to its people._

 _The wind blew again, mild and caressing like a mother's hand. It must be Zephyr, the sweet and gentle wind. Her tired, weary heart felt the gentle air as it circled her as though it was rocking an infant in its arms. There was the soft murmuring of grasses and shrubs behind her, chorusing with the cries of the birds. They chirped and hummed a melody as the wind blew, and slowly_ —gently— _she was lulled to sleep. Her mourning heart and its pain forgotten as she shut her eyes. The lady seated alone on the wide hilltop lowered her head on the ground, fast asleep. Her anxiety was neglected as her consciousness dozed off with her. It was such a dreamy feeling to be lifted up from the ground, such sensation tickled her feet. It must be a dream, she told herself not knowing that Zephyr brought her up and transported her to a different, paradise-like place to meet her husband, like what the oracle told her king father._

* * *

'It was both a nice and weird dream,' C.C. told herself the morning after her eighteenth birthday. Youngest of the three daughters of Mr. and Mrs. Corabelle, her eighteenth birthday was celebrated in her parents' hometown. This place was her favorite spot in the whole continent, knowing that the seashore was just close to her heart. She loved beautiful sceneries: the sea, the forest, the garden, the plain, and the field. Cera Corabelle had a soft spot for this lovely sceneries, but she loved the sea most. There was something with the sound of the waves crashing on the shore which enticed her so much. It felt like a serenade, she once believed.

Her parents would always make an effort to celebrate their child's eighteenth birthday in their hometown, just to make such place where Mr. and Mrs. Corabelle's childhood was spent be the first memory they had once they entered adulthood—or so, the legal age. Their lovely daughters had spent it all in here, from Milly—the eldest, Shirley—the second born, and today, Cera - or _C.C._ to her family.

C.C. knew that eighteen birthdays were celebrated a little grand by her family, witnessing how her elder sisters' had their parties. Though it was rather an intimate celebration, it was still grand and festive in some ways. It was celebrated like a small family reunion by the beach. The elder children would play a song for the celebrant and the guys would dance her. She experience all of these, too, last night. And she had to admit that her eighteenth birthday spent under the night sky by the beach was one of her _unforgettable_ memories.

When the time came to retire after the night's get-together, C.C. collapsed on her bed. She was sharing the room with her elder sisters, who on the other hand, were laughing at her loss of energy. Milly told that C.C. has to work out a little to last overnight occurrences; Shirley said that C.C. just had to get a boyfriend soon. The birthday celebrant merely rolled her eyes at them, and instead she chose to get a comb and brush the sand out of her green locks. Her sisters ignored her quickly as their talk drifted to their _boyfriends._

Yes, C.C. was tired but it didn't mean she could fall asleep soon whilst her sisters continued to talk about their boyfriends. Both Milly and Shirley met their guys in the hometown on their eighteenth birthdays. It was such a cute coincidence, thought C.C. But when her sisters prophesied that the youngest sibling would find a boyfriend in this place too, within this year, C.C. wanted to throw up. Ever since her childhood days she showed no interest towards liking the opposite sex. C.C. thought that it was such a waste of energy to crush on someone. It wouldn't make her a totally different person if she didn't fall in love, would it?

The Corabelle sisters were known for their beauty. Inside and out, the sisters were recognized by the people because of the beauty they possessed. However, C.C. was said to be the fairest of them all. The elder sisters knew this fact too, and they had no objection. Indeed, Cera was the loveliest of the three. She had admirers twice as many as Shirley and Milly had, even as a middle schooler, but she never entertained one. When she was in her adolescent years, Milly suspected that Cera was incapable of liking guys—that she preferred girls, however none of it was true. Shirley thought that maybe their little sister hadn't met _the one_ yet. Their parents though, knew that Cera had no interest in love. Yes, she had many admirers and yet none of them dared to court the girl. They loved to see C.C. but no one _really_ fell in love with her. It was just funny that C.C. never fell in love too. The weirdest thing yet was, love was an uncharted land she would _never_ explore.

Ever since she entered high school, C.C. observed the change hormones brought to her body. She was a lady like her sisters, but her emotional aspect was untouched. C.C. remained clueless about love, showed no interest towards anyone and liked being free. Her sisters let her read various romance books and watch romance movies, but none evoked the feeling as though C.C. was incomplete. Once in a while she felt like she had lost something _very_ important, but whenever she would put her mind into it, C.C. would end up forgetting what could be this _thing._

The sun was climbing up to the sky when C.C. stepped out of their house. The cold breeze sent shivers to her spine as she walked around the porch wrapped in her cardigan. The household was still asleep, missing the chance to see the wonderful sunrise. Ever since a child, C.C. loved seeing the first rays of the sun. It was the warmth of the rays against the nippy air which she liked the most—as though it was melting her frosty heart.

She was officially eighteen. There was this family belief that on a girl's eighteenth birthday, she would have dreams about her soulmate. Her sisters believed that it was true; hence they ended up meeting their boyfriends. Mrs. Corabelle said that the dreams were scenes from their past lives; clues which would lead them to their other half. _Funny, crazy belief,_ thought C.C. the first time she heard her mom told this to Milly. She was only eleven that time, and Shirley fifteen. It was Milly's eighteenth birthday that evening, and such revelation made Shirley excited to her debut. " _Funny, crazy belief,"_ told C.C. to herself, _"because soulmates aren't real. Past life is just as weird."_

Nevertheless she proved herself wrong. She had a weird dream last night—so weird it felt so real. The emotions she felt in that dream, the sceneries she saw, they were all too realistic to regard as a dream. Was it her past life? If so, what on earth was _Zephyr_ doing there? Why was she thinking of the Olympus? Weren't these all parts of the Greek myth? Puzzled, C.C. walked to the shore until the crashing waves kissed her toes. This might be the result after reading a bunch of romance stories and Greek mythology together. Her sisters' fault, really. When the cries of the seagull echoed, the first rays struck her by the face. The warmth comforted her bewildered mind, and she concluded that, _yes, it was just a dream._

* * *

"Horrible!"

The young man dozing off on his bed sprang up — as though he was someone resurrected from death —at the sound of such screeching voice. The yell was followed by another uproar, things crashing on the wooden floor, probably. It came from his mother's room, for sure, and it must be caused by another nonsensical, illogical reason. Forcing his groggy body out of the bed, the fair youth reached for the green sweater and clad his body with it. The morning had started now, for his mother's screams were his alarms.

Twisting the door open, he saw his younger sister running past by his door. Her long wavy brown hair was fluttering behind her. "It was mother," she gave him a glance before running down the flight of stairs. Of course, it was their mother. Who else would yell like that in the morning. And who else would scream whenever she would see herself in the mirror?

"Nunnally, be careful. Her tantrums are worst," he tried warning his sister, but his words were left hanging in the air. Their parents were divorced because, well, his mother's infidelity was the root. Nunnally grew up with their kind, loving father, so the girl got only to spend few weeks of school break with them. Lelouch, on the other hand, was stuck in his mother's custody. He didn't understand why his mom wanted him back then; she would always insist that Cupid must stay with the Goddess herself. Heck, he didn't understand any of this until he turned sixteen.

Greeks made their gods in their own image. Not the other way around like the teaching of Christianity. So when people started to doubt what poets wrote, Olympus crumbled into pieces. The gods and goddesses were banished from their little paradise, and that ended their _mad_ regime. But they were people who feasted on ambrosia and wine. Their bodies withered away when Olympus ceased to exist, but their souls remained immortal. Again and again, they were reborn, and their past lives were realized—remembered—when they reached a certain age. Sixteen for guys, and eighteen for girls.

Cupid's soul resided in Lelouch Lamperouge's heart. He was not the fat boy with naked butt who had a bow and arrows, okay? Cupid was a fair young man in the past. Lelouch knew it best, for sure. He saw Cupid's past life as the god of love, how he messed up Zeus' life. When Venus was in the worst mood, she would ask her son to make people fall in love with beasts and trees. Should she be kind, it would be with humans. And from the memories Lelouch had seen from those dreams, Venus was the worst mother ever.

Venus was living inside Marianne Lamperouge, a lady of great beauty and noble descent. Sure she was beautiful, but humans were mortals that would rot in time. _Time,_ that was her most hated enemy because she would grow old. Countless times did he endure his mother's cries because of the wrinkles on her face. All Lelouch could offer was the naked truth that everyone would grow old. Nonetheless his advice was _never_ effective. Somehow he was glad that the powers they once possessed were stripped off from them, or else Venus would curse her own son.

Lelouch finally made it in his mother's room. There was she, her long ebony black hair framed her pretty face. Tears stained her beautiful visage as Nunnally tried to calm their mother down. The mirror on her nightstand was now broken on the floor, her cosmetic products thrown across the ground.

"Another morning ruckus," mumbled Lelouch as he pinched his nose bridge whilst wincing his head. "What is it, mother? The wrinkles again?"

"Indeed, my son. The wrinkles, they were getting many!" the woman wailed and hugged her daughter.

"For someone growing old, that's natural. I'll go back to sleep. Nunnally, will you prepare breakfast for mother?" When his younger sister nodded gladly, he turned to walk back to his room. He wanted to resume his sleep, to go back to his dream. Lelouch skipped his way to his room, glad with what his dreams showed. She was finally awake, _his love and his life._

* * *

 _She was staying inside a beautiful house. It was owned by someone wealthy_ — _her husband must be wealthy. There were voices asking her what she wanted, and they told her they were her servants. Unseen servants. Creepy at some point, but this life was still kind to her. Didn't the oracle say she was to marry a winged-serpent? A monster? A beast which would devour her wholly?_

 _The lady sat on the cushion with nothing to do. Everything inside the house was organized, so she sat and reminisced about her family. Her sisters and her father, she missed them a lot. She wondered if this was the atonement for being born beautiful, to be cursed in eternal solitude? She hadn't met her husband yet, for the servants told her that he wouldn't be home soon. And if he would, it would be in an unexpected time._

 _The darkness ruled the sky soon, and she was tucked under the sheets. She was half-asleep when she felt the other side of the bed to sink as arms embraced her from behind. It was her husband. In the darkness of the night he first appeared to her. She didn't know how does he look like, but she knew that he was a kind man. He told her stories of his adventures, stories about how he fell in love with her. For countless nights he told her his life, and she told him her life too. Though she couldn't see his face_ — _it didn't matter anymore. She loved him. And for the first time, the simple conversations turned to something more passionate._

* * *

C.C. suddenly woke up from that dream. Beads of sweat rolled down from her forehead as she hopped down from her bed to lock herself inside the bathroom. It was only four in the morning, the whole house was still under the spell of slumber. Today, her dream was the worst. _It was the worst._ She could feel the churning on her belly, the wetness in between her legs. Never had she experienced a wet dream, nor had ever thought about things similar to her dream. These dreams were too much now. She sat on the ground, sullen, as her body felt warmer. C.C. wanted to cry, such dream was too banal she couldn't believe it. Was that her past life? No. It couldn't be.

The girl curled on the corner, still fighting the urge to continue the pleasuring her dream started. Her previous dreams were no way like this, so what the heck was happening on her. Her nails dig deep on her arms as she tried to end the sensation her body was stimulating. This wasn't her, this wasn't her...this wasn't her...

C.C. walked out of the loo and grabbed her cardigan. A walk by the beach would help her calm down. That was what she would do whenever she'd have a bad dream. Yes, a walk might help her.

* * *

Lelouch sat near the shore. His dream tonight was definitely _nice,_ being able to see how he spent his life with the lady who had his heart in the past was such a nice feeling. It was just saddening that he hadn't met her in this timeline yet. Marianne was not into the idea that he would meet Psyche again, anyway. The lady's beauty was just a slap to his mother's face, that she was no fairer than the girl to whom he shared his life in the past.

He knew it might take some time before he would meet her. When Cupid was born around Elizabethan era, he met Psyche when they were in early 30's. Who knows if they would meet here once their hair was grey? Patience, it would take him an unlimited consumption of patience to reunite with the love of his life. Lelouch knew that _she_ was just there, somewhere, dreaming of the memories they shared.

Lelouch watched the waves crashing on the sand. It was such a lovely melody, to hear the music of the sea. The faint smile lit his face, though he wasn't smiling to anyone particular. Lelouch wondered if he would be able to recognize _her_ once they meet again. Would she know it was him? What would be the first thing they would do once they saw each other? Lelouch could only ask.

He rose from his seat to feel the waves crashing on his feet. It would be very cold, but it must wake his sleeping soul. He would ride his bike and went back to the highland where their house was. Marianne and Nunnally didn't know that he left the house this early morning, just to have a _very alone_ time. That was when Lelouch felt another person's presence.

Lifting his head, his amethyst irises saw a rare beauty walking towards him. It seemed like he wasn't the only one startled for the girl stopped on her tracks too. They watched each other, the ten meters of distance between them felt like it was nonexistent. Lelouch watched her green hair flowing together with the hem of her shawl. She was surprised, he could tell from her face. He was...enticed, for sure. Her pale skin glistened against the moonlight.

What would Lelouch do if he met _her_ again? Would they instantly know who _were_ they? Who they used to be?

Lelouch could only ask.

* * *

 **Ah, fudge. Another story, e.**

 **Let me know what you think of it. Shall I continue?**

 **\- ivan.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder what's bothering my darling little sister?" sweeping her blond hair aside, Milly slumped on the seat next to C.C. The green-haired girl had been quiet since the sun shone that day. Though it was a characteristic of C.C. to stay quiet as much as possible, her silence was a different kind of silence. Milly knew it, of course—an uncomfortable silence was engulfing her little sister. "Come on, Cera. We're not kids anymore. What happened?"

For the first time today, C.C. let out an exasperated sigh. It sounded like she was weary—as though she ran for miles and miles—and just then she lifted her chin from her folded knees. Looking at her eldest sister in the eyes, she winced. "Nothing's wrong, Milly."

"I'm not asking if something bad happened or not. C.C., what's bothering you?"

"That I don't know," C.C. scooted close to the blond knockout, leaning her head to Milly's shoulder. When was the last time they were able to spend moments like this together? Every summer breaks? Oh, how she wished to make everyday a summer break.

C.C. loved her sisters a lot. They were the best friends she didn't wish to have just because of the very reason that they were too flashy and girlish. But they were her best friends, anyway. That fact would remain unchangeable. The love her family could give, it was enough to complete her. It was more than enough.

The two remained quiet for a good half-minute, enjoying the murmurs of the crashing waves from a distance. C.C. preferred it this way too, to let the silence assure that she wished not to talk about things right now. It was a habit of hers to try settling things on her own and turn to others when she couldn't take it anymore. But this emptiness she was feeling, it wasn't _that_ bothering. It made her feel a little bewildered, yes. Just bewildered.

"Am I missing something?" the door swung open as Shirley stepped inside the house. She saw her two siblings on the couch, with Cera leaning close to Milly with a blank face—or maybe not blank at all. The ginger-haired lady could see the almost unseen traces of sadness in her face – seeing _that_ was a special skill only Shirley had – making the second eldest ran straight to her little sister. "Cera, did you find him?"

"Find whom?" asked C.C. as she moved over to give Shirley some space to sit on. "How's work by the way?"

"Don't dodge my question!" Shirley grabbed the girl's shoulder, forcing C.C. to look at her sister's face. Amber clashed with emerald orbs, with the golden irises softening. Milly, who was totally against Shirley's way of juicing people for information, couldn't stop her. Some part of Milly wished to know what was in Cera's mind, too. They all wished to know what was going on in C.C.'s mind for she was the most secretive among the sisters. If only she would open up...

"I said, did you find him? The one destined for you?"

Frowning, C.C. looked away. Why was Shirley so worked up about finding a person's other half? Was it because of the dreams? They didn't mean anything to C.C. And Destiny? _Destiny?!_ What an age-old belief. Nobody believes in such... _myth_ anymore.

"I..." C.C. trailed off. When Shirley shook her shoulders, she continued. "I want to go back to the city. I miss my classmates."

... _classmates?_

 _Lie._

It would be nightfall soon. The sky was was a canvas drenched with afterglow, making the clouds shone like lackluster gold bars. Under the sky slowly fading into the darkness of the night, C.C. was lying on the sand with her hands folded behind her head. The invisible nippy fingers of the wind was calling her cheeks. Her thoughts soared higher than the seagulls flying above her, or perhaps her mind went with them. Until this very hour she was thinking. She was thinking of nothing, just asking herself why she was still feeling uncomfortable. C.C. told Shirley earlier her intentions of going back to the city where she was studying, where their official residence was, because she wanted to see her classmates again. It was an unbelievable alibi coming from C.C., but Shirley seemed to bite the bait.

It was a surpise that Milly and Shirley believed her, knowing that C.C.'s only friend was Leila and Akito.

Sighing, C.C. closed her eyes. The cries of the seagull signalled that it was time to go home. Their flapping wings echoed, chorusing with the sound of the crashing waves. It was getting cold now, the breeze blowing from the sea was starting to get under her thin maxi dress. Summer days were fun, but spending summer as an eighteen-year-old girl seemed _not_ so fun. The thoughts of going home washed over her brain, and the urge to leave this place was succumbing her. The dreams her mother and sisters used to talk about started to bug her. _Destiny..._ was a joke.

Especially after what happened earlier this day, when the sun hadn't showed up yet. C.C. couldn't forget how the beautiful boy looked at her with those purple irises. Dark it might be but she somewhat envisioned him glowing. He was beautiful, but she wasn't attracted to any beauty. There was just something in those eyes which screamed familiarity. So much familiarity that her head started to hurt by just recalling where they could have met. C.C. tried to ignore how her chest tightened when she saw him looking at her too. There was someone urging her to run up and hug him, shower his face with her kisses and hold him and never let him go. She felt so much longing as she continued to take her steps. Her legs wanted to sprint right away, but she knew it was wrong. Really wrong. He might be a tall and fair man...but what she was feeling was more than physical attraction.

Nevertheless, she ignored him that moment. They might have stood still for a short time, but when C.C. had recovered from her reverie, she walked past him. The wind blew harder on her back as though it was pushing her to him. Funny how she thought it was like that.

She wouldn't forget how her heart thumped wildly as they got closer from each other. The way how the nippy sea breeze felt warm as they closed the distance bothered her a lot. Their feet were both soaked with the saltwater, grains of sand snuck into their toes. C.C. had her eyes on the ground when she aimlessly walked. So it surprised her a lot when she was standing in front him, his bare feet were just a a few centimeters away.

He almost took her breath away when she looked up. The guy was so close to her, and he towering over her. His tall nose and round purple eyes, the way his lips were parted as though he wanted to say something...they were all familiar. A nostalgic feeling almost drowned C.C. right there, and it did. Her head and chest hurt the most painful and sweetest way that she started to tear up while staring into the stranger's eyes. She wanted to touch his face just to make sure it wasn't a dream. The feeling was too much; it was so unreasonable. Looking away, she fumbled while stepping away from him.

"A-are you o-okay, miss?" he reached to hold her arm, afraid that she might collapse if ever she was feeling unwell. C.C. couldn't deny how the skin he touched felt like burning. It was so much...it was _not her._ She wanted to slap his hand away, and yet she also wished he wouldn't. C.C. was never this conflicted.

She just cried in response. The cold breeze freezing her went unnoticed as she felt her body pushing itself against his chest. _Embarrassing_ , she thought. It was so embarrassing to cry into someone you _literally_ just met. Her arms moved on their own accord, wrapping themselves on the guy as she buried her head on his chest. There, she soaked his shirt with her tears. Her arms circled him tightly as she yelled her heart out against his chest. Silently praying that the sand would eat her up wholly, she continued to pour the melancholic tears. She didn't even know she had this kind of loneliness.

It felt like she found something long lost to her. Whatever that thing could be. She just knew it was something _so_ precious and nothing could equate the bliss in finding it again. It was as though she found _her_ universe again.

After a moment of crying, she found herself seating on the seashore with the guy. C.C. watched closely how his raven locks swayed with the breeze and how his long lashes kissed his cheeks whenever he would blink. This was the first time she felt such foreign sensation building up a knot in her chest as an army of butterflies fluttered in her stomach. He said his name was Lelouch, that he was nineteen and was living on the highlands. She told him her name in return, that she was called C.C. — Cera Corabelle, and she turned eighteen the other day. C.C. told him that she wasn't from this place and they were only spending summer there.

"I thought so," was what he said. "I've never seen you before. If I did, I must have remembered your face. You have a beauty no one could rival with."

His compliment was so smooth, it made her blush in an instant. Normally she wouldn't be embarrassed about being told that she was beautiful, so she wondered how he could have such effect on her. She didn't reply with that besides from a shy smile. Lelouch and C.C. just stared at each other, the waves crashing on their barefoot, sharing a wordless bliss. The moon shining above them seemed to bless the two with it brightness as they slowly leaned forward and shared a kiss.

That was it. C.C. gave her first kiss to a stranger. How embarrassing. Thanks to that kiss though, she was waken into reality. She realised that all of it was wrong — she didn't get out of the house to flirt with some cute boy walking alongside the shore this time. No, that wasn't the plan. Almost instantly, the abashed face she was making was gone as she hurriedly pulled away from him. The butterflies in her stomach was gone too. The saddening lament she had been nursing faded too. She was her _normal self_ again, the girl who had nothing to do with love. Apologizing, she ran away from him. She scampered away from the boy who was calling her name.

 _Dreams..._

These dreams had nothing to do with her. These were a collection of unconscious memories her mother and sisters made her swallow since she was younger. The images she could see, they were all illusions. Just illusions. They weren't memories. And the boy earlier — _oh, the boy!_ — what they shared was a mistake. C.C. felt like she was such a disgrace. Her fingers traced her lips, trying to recall how his soft lips met hers. How she gave her first kiss to a stranger.

"Glad to see you here."

C.C. opened her eyes, and instead of seeing the darkening skies, she saw a pair of amethyst eyes. He was smiling as he stared down at her. The lady rose from lying down, brushing off the sand from her face and clothes. He found her.

"It was rude of you to leave me alone earlier," he giggled, taking a seat next to her. It didn't matter to Lelouch if the children playing around could see them. He just knew this was _his_ Pysche, and he would never leave her from this day onward. "I'm sorry if I took advantage of the mood. I'm sorry, C.C."

She wasn't looking his way, knowing not how to explain. Yes, it was obviously rude. But what else could she do? That kiss was just wrong. Right now she wasn't feeling anything like the butterflies nor the nostalgia. Nonetheless, the emptiness hadn't left her chest yet. "I'm sorry, too. I...I just didn't know how to react. I mean, we don't kiss people as if that's our way of saying 'hello'. I hope you get what I mean."

"I do," Lelouch looked away from her, deciding to stare at the sunset too. He could feel that Psyche's memories were locked away from her mind, but she was seeing a few memories. Like how his past lives went, Lelouch wouldn't push himself to her. Time would come she would remember him; all he had to do was to wait. "And we don't kiss people like 'twas the most normal thing, too. Don't worry. But if it were you, I don't mind doing it again."

C.C. felt uncomfortable but shot him a forced smile. He was picking up on her—oh no. "Do you always say that to girls you meet?"

Lelouch's laughter was music to her ears. C.C. could have listened to him laughing all day. But when he ceased to, he told her _yes._ He was saying the same thing to girls just to make them feel more confident. "I think all girls possess a beauty unique on their own. You're pretty too. I think you're just a bit oblivious about that."

Shrugging, she denied what he said. "I don't care about physical appearance anymore. Sorry, I don't want to talk about it. And it's getting dark now, Lelouch. I need to go back,"

"I'll walk you—"

"No need. It's really near. I'm so sorry about what _happened_ earlier." C.C. stood in her full height, brushing off the sand from her skirt. "See you around."

Lelouch rose from his seat too, falling into steps next to her. The day couldn't end like this yet... "Hey, C.C. Would you mind if I tour you around the town tomorrow? If you'd like to, I can give you a ride on my bike. I...want to hear stories about how the city looked like."

"Sure," she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lelouch. You know where to find me." She waited to see him smile. When he did, she turned around. Maybe they could be friends. She would leave this town after summer anyway. This was just a passing phase.

* * *

 _She wouldn't forget how she tried to hold him back, to stop him from leaving. Tonight she followed her sisters' advice and looked her husband's face. Her husband had told her that she shouldn't see him. Perhaps it was her curiosity that urged her to unveil what was he hiding from her._

 _When the house was sleeping sound and still, she lit up an oil lamp and walked where her husband was sleeping. Her heart crashed as she gazed upon his beauty, his lovely face and serene expression as he slept. But she forgot to contain her happiness, thus her hand trembled and an oil dropped on his shoulder._

 _Cupid_ — _startled_ — _woke up. He saw the light and realised her faithlessness. He ignored her smile and went straight to the windows. She held on his robe but he pried her fingers away and said, "Love couldn't live where there is no faith."_

 _He ignored her cries. He ignored her voice which echoed as he soared high up in the sky. She was his most loved wife, but the vow was broken._

 _"My husband was the god of love. Now...have I lost him forever? If his love ceased, I might as well live the rest of my life following him...so he'll know how much I love him. Oh, I didn't know what I lost..."_

 _All he could hear, her cries and begging. He loved her, but she broke their arrangements. It was over now. Cupid couldn't go back._

 _"Mother!"_

 _The door opened as the god of love rushed to his mother's chamber. His wings fluttered as he dashed inside, tears stinging his eyes. His amethyst eyes were glistening with sorrow only love could bring. The bow and arrows scattered on the floor as he slumped down on his mother's bed._

 _"What on Olympus_ —Cupid! _What is this uproar all about?" The goddess of beauty materialised on the door, her long hair fluttered behind her. She saw her beautiful son weeping on her bed, his shoulder had a noticeable small burn. Why, it was such an obvious blemish on his fair skin! But she knew his tears weren't because of such little bruise. His wound was somewhere a hand couldn't reach. Smiling all to herself, she walked around him. "Didn't I warn you about mortals? They will betray you, my son."_

 _Cupid continued to cry, hoping that tears could drown his broken heart._

* * *

C.C. felt sorry as she stared at the ceiling. Her chest heaved as she woke up from another dream. It was only one in the morning, cold and quiet. Her eyes were soaked with her tears while her hands clutched the blanket against her chest. Why was her dream tonight too lonely? Was Cupid her husband in her past life?

No.

The girl rose from her bed, brows drawn to each other at such thought. These dreams didn't mean anything. What past life was she talking about? There was no such thing. Disappointed with how she tried to reason things out, the girl pulled a sweater from her nightstand and put it over her sleeveless shirt. C.C. needed to walk outsid.

Her long green hair fluttered behind her as she sat on a boulder near the bay. The moon was shining high above the horizon, round and bright. There were few stars surrounding the moon because of its light. C.C. studied the moon longer. She felt her heart connect with the feelings of the moon because nobody dared to go near her because she outshone everyone. Guys liked her, but no one really loved her. No one fell in love with her but they were contended seeing her. Likewise she never fell in love.

Her smile broke into a laughter as she stared at the moonlit sky. This laughter wasn't even heartfelt—just a mere sound. It was still there, the longing she couldn't decipher. The sound of the waves shushing the air was such a lonely music to her ears. There was a part of her missing — she dared to admit —that made her forlorn. It was something really important, something like...like her own heart...taken away from her. She knew she owned it once. Yet what was _ownership_ for if that thing couldn't be returned anymore?

A tear fell from her eye, reflecting the moonlight as it dropped on the sand. Quickly it vanished like how it dropped from her golden iris. C.C. stared at the distance, watching nothingness, and whispered, "Please come back."

As though someone omnipotent heard her wish, she felt a pair of arms embraced her from behind. His warmth was comforting, soothing...calming. C.C. instinctively knew who he was from the way his chest heaved against her back. His tall nose grazing the side of her face and his dark locks tickling her ears as he nuzzled on her shoulder...she knew who he was.

"I'm so lonely, my dear. I can't sleep. Not when I found you again. Not until you remember who am I to you."

C.C. closed her eyes. She liked how their bodies fit together, how their warmth drove away the ice walls surrounding her heart. And yet she couldn't give an answer. A proper one.

"Lelouch," she leaned her head next to his, enjoying how he breathed on her shoulder. He must have biked downhill. "I want to love you as Cera and not Psyche like I owned this soul. Will you love me as Cera and not Psyche, Cupid?"

"Why ask that, my love?"

"Because...Psyche is fading away," C.C. turned her head so her lips were touching his cheeks. "She is saying goodbye, my dear. She is fading. The impermanence of life dawned into her being. She was no one but a lady who just drank ambrosia. Psyche told me. She would be gone unlike you. So answer me..."

 _Lelouch remained that way. Was he talking to her as Cupid or as Lelouch?_

"Go back to sleep, C.C. We have a long day to spend together later morning. I'm looking forward to see you lively."

 _He could only ask._

* * *

 **To blond dude: yeah, dude. you got it right. i just used Latin names of gods and goddesses because the tale of cupid and psyche was, well, told in latin. thanks for reading.**

 **And you, yeah you, thanks for reading too! Feedbacks are welcome!**


End file.
